


Spire Reborn

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: Lekomi Legacy Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Based on my characters in the Lekomi Legacy on Star Forge, Chiss Operative Agent | Cipher Nine, Gen, Lethality Operative Proficiency, Pre-Relationship, Twi'lek Gunslinger Smuggler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Tarsmarn had one question about Ord Mantell's horizon; why was no one doing anything about the giant ship that crashed down into the ocean?
Relationships: Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler
Series: Lekomi Legacy Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Spire Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the first publication of my oneshots I made for my characters! I have 16 in total so far, all having unique backstories and such. Most will follow the class romance, however, there's a few who will have expansion love interests.
> 
> This story marks the start of Captain Tarsmarn, my Saboteur Gunslinger with a habit of being soft on accident.

Captain Tarsmarn Jedlia wasn't normally one to stargaze- she traveled the stars for a living, after all. But tonight, she couldn't help but stare up at the slowly darkening sky as the stars slowly came into view, reminding her of what she had just lost.

"Got something on your mind, Captain?"

She did her best to act like the human hadn't scared her, though guessing by the slightly guilty expression he had, it didn't work. "Just relaxing," she said, and it felt like ash in her mouth. "I thought you went to bed already, Farm Boy."

"We got a big day tomorrow, storming that volcano. Nerves have the best of me, I suppose." He shrugged, sitting down beside her on the rocky outcrop. "Are you nervous as well?"

This was it, her big chance to play it off like she normally would in the past, yet… since Skavak took her ship, it felt as if she was turning over a new leaf. "Terrified," she admitted quietly. "If Skavak is gone with those blasters, Rogan is going to do a lot to me, to _us_."

"A lot more to you than me," Corso recorrected, his voice equally quiet. "I won't let him get to you."

"Ha, thanks, Riggs," she grinned, lightly punching his arm before she sighed, the large metal object catching her attention yet again. "So what exactly happened there?"

"Imperials," he replied in a disgusted tone. "Some spy got in and messed with a bunch of the system stuff. Went down about a day before you got here. A couple of escape pods were able to launch, but as far as the general public knows, everyone else is still aboard."

"And they aren't doing anything to help?" She demanded, sitting straight up. "I thought the Republic didn't leave their people behind."

"Wait till I tell you about Havoc Squad," he snorted. "The Republic doesn't really care for places like Ord Mantell, Captain. Even if they tried to rescue them, they couldn't. Not enough volunteers with ship knowledge."

Tarsmarn stared at the ship in the distance, her gut turning as she could faintly hear her parents' ship alarms going off. "Corso, how long do you think it would take for us to get over there?" She asked.

"Two, maybe three hours. Captain, aren't you gonna want-"

"Corso, Rogan is an issue, yes, but… I don't want to leave people behind, not knowing if they're ok. Not anymore." As she glanced up, she saw him looking away, and when he looked back, he had this odd grin.

"I'll see if we can find a way to get over there at dawn," he said before standing up and offering a hand. "It's not safe to be out of the Fort at night, so how's about you get some sleep, yeah?"

"Only if you do the same, Farm Boy."

* * *

The next day, she was oddly giddy as she shrugged on her leather jacket and put on her belt. Today, they were going to rescue a ship and storm a volcano. Walking out of the room Syreena had given her, she immediately saw Corso waiting at the entrance, anxiously pacing.

"Got word about that battle cruiser, Captain," he said. "Apparently it's _Spire Reborn_ , a new design of that Endar Spire ship that went down 300 years ago of Taris. Anywhere between twenty to one hundred crew members are still missing."

"We need to get out there soon then," she said, and her companion nodded. "Did they at least give us a boat or shuttle to get over there?"

Motioning for them to go forward, they started to walk outside of the Fort, heading towards the volcano. "There's a party of rescuers forming at the Outpost on the base of the volcano. Once people heard we were volunteering, others started coming forward as well. The Republic gave us a barge that should hold everyone."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Most of the volunteers were human, of course, and only a couple were female. They had gathered around the one in charge of the search, a Captain Jerlo, and they were divided into groups based on what they were either good at or looked like they'd be good at.

"What about you?" He asked, motioning towards Tarsmarn. "You're limber enough to get into tight spaces, right?"

"The Captain here is actually skilled in slicing ship networks," Corso answered before she could.

"If we could, we can try to gain access to the auxiliary bridge, see if we can't pull up any logs that might indicate why all this happened," she added, getting a nod from the Chiss woman beside her.

"Maybe we can even find the saboteur," she added before turning towards Tars. "I am Angotrarre."

Her mind went blank, and she could feel her mouth moving before she could stop herself. "And, uh, what do your friends call you?"

Thankfully, the woman laughed. "Angora is a common nickname," she replied.

"Well, Angora, pleased to meet you! I'm Tarsmarn, and this here is Corso." As the two shook hands, Tarsmarn glanced back at the ship. “Do you know where you’re assigned yet?”

“Slicing, S&R if need be,” the Chiss replied. “My very short employment with the Ascendancy provided me with a lot of knowledge on how to get into secure frameworks.”

“I thought it was odd, seein’ one of the Chiss here,” Corso admitted, and Angora had this small smile on her face.

“I doubt you’ll find many Chiss here in the Republic,” she said. “Most of us tend to serve the Empire. Those of us who don’t agree with their ways are quickly outcasted.”

“Sounds rough,” the twi’lek murmured. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s all water under the bridge now,” the woman said, waving her words away. Before Tars could say anything more, the ships docked, causing the woman to motion her forwards. “Shall we?”

* * *

Part of Tars was glad that she had foregone her usual outfit in favor of a more modern one while running around on Ord Mantell. The air over the ocean and cold, and them speeding towards the looming crash made the wind have a bitter bite to it.

"You ok?" Corso asked, and she gave a tight grin as a shiver wracked her body.

"Just peachy," she answered, voice shaky. "Just a little cold, y'know?"

"I'm sure it'll be warmer in the ship," Angora consoled, looking only a little bit flushed. She had a rucksack slung over her shoulder, and the twi'lek _swore_ she had heard something inside clink like two glass containers hit one another, but when she shook her head and blinked, the boat was slowing down and they came to a lopsided, broken airlock that was half submerged.

"Teams of three!" Jerlo ordered, and she glanced between Corso and Angora before shrugging and moving forward. “You three will be internally scaling to deck three,” he said to her, nodding towards the part of the ship that was high up in the air. “If you find anyone, tag them and we’ll send a second team after you.”

“And if we find any bodies that say there was foul play?” she asked, tone quiet. His face looked old and worn for half a second.

“Tag them too,” he replied. “Everyone’s coming home today, even if it is in a box.”

Nodding with the other two, they stepped off the boat’s main deck and onto the little submerged dock they extended into the airlock, the icy water lapping at their legs as if begging for them to fall.

“I have no idea which way we need to go,” she admitted with Corso nodding in agreement, and Angora let out a slight laugh.

“Well, considering I was one of the few officers to get in an escape pod before it crashed, I suppose it’s good I’m here,” she said. “Sergeant Angotrarre Edsi,”

“Why didn’t you say this before?” she asked, and the Chiss shrugged.

“If I mentioned it to the captain, he wouldn’t’ve let me come. Far too personal,” Tars wasn’t sure what to make of the woman’s words, but Corso was nodding and saying his condolences, so she did the same. “Thank you. Let’s just get to deck three.”

“I doubt we can just take the elevator,” she noted, moving forward, up the incline, away from the other teams. “Let’s look for some of the maintenance tubes.”

“Good idea Captain,” Corso agreed.

* * *

It wasn’t until Deck Four did things start to get hairy.

Angora was the first one to find a survivor, but her pulse was thready, and when Tars went to pull her shirt down from her neck, she gasped at the black blood vessels, signaling one thing.

“She was poisoned,” Corso said, dumbfounded. “Why?”

“The saboteur must’ve thought she was in the way,” the smuggler murmured as the Chiss grimaced, closing her red eyes.

“I know this poison. Once it’s visible in the jugular, it’s too late,” she informed them, looking at the woman sadly. Tars felt her eyes tear up as the woman’s breathing stopped and Corso carefully covered her with a sheet, placing one of the trackers on her.

“Let’s hope we’re not too late for the others,” she declared. “Because when I find this imp, I’m going to  _ kill _ him.”

Storming out of the room, she went down the halls, passing what seemed like a sickening big bloodstain, and halted in front of the stairwell towards Deck Three, noting the bloodied handprint and how the door seemed to have been pried open. “Corso!” She called over her shoulder, dropping to a kneel to get a better look at the blood. “Does this look fresh to you?”

“Someone’s hurt and heading up,” he confirmed. “That’s a lot of blood, Captain. Whoever this is, they aren’t in good shape.”

“Then we start legging it, Farm Boy,” she ordered, standing up and slipping through the door, taking the steps two at a time.  As she got to Deck Three, she did her best to follow the bloodstains, all the way up to what seemed to be an important-looking room.

“The Auxiliary bridge,” Angora confirmed as she caught up, eyes flickering up and down the hall. “Still no sign of the saboteur.”

“It’s possible this might be their blood,” she suggested, a blaster in hand as she peeked around the doorway, noting the stumbling man as he tried to press multiple buttons with one hand. “Hands up, this is a citizen’s arrest!”

The man froze, raising one hand as he slowly turned to reveal that his other hand was over a wound. His face was badly bruised and went from panicked to downright fearful. “Behind you, she’s an imperial! She’s the-”

Angora hit the back of her head and the last thing she heard was a blaster being fired.

* * *

She woke up with her arm wrapped around the pole and handcuffed to Corso, who was in a similar predicament as her. Angora was standing above the now dead human, typing something into the command computer.

“You were the saboteur,” she said, feeling stupid. She should’ve seen it; a Chiss, on Ord Mantell, while at the same time, a republic cruiser crashes from the sky?

“Cipher Nine, at your service,” the woman said in such a startling imperial accent, it made her blink. “I must admit, Captain, had it been under any other circumstances, we would’ve worked something out, but I don’t take death threats lightly.”

“You’re going to regret this,” she swore, and from the corner of her eye, she could see her belt a few feet away, her second blaster still in the holster. “When I get out of this, you’re going to wish you never crashed this ship,”

“Perhaps,” she agreed, face completely blank. “But I doubt you’ll escape before the self-destruct finishes. I’ve set it to silent, as well, so your little volunteer friends will be caught in the blast, so in the off chance you do get out, you’ll have to choose between me or the lives on board.” Stepping away, she pulled out a data spike and smirked at the two as Corso began to wake up. “Goodbye, Captain. Enjoy what little life you have left.”

“Son of a Hutt!” Her companion growled as the imperial agent went out of the door, a stealth generator cloaking her the second she stepped out of the room. “Captain, we can’t just leave the ship to blow.”

“I know Corso,” she sighed, stretched her legs out, and barely hooking her boot around the belt, pulling it close. “Can you reach that second pouch? There should be a lockpicking kit in it.”

“For when you get handcuffed?” he joked, but she grimaced.

“It happens more than you think,”

“Ha, looking forward to it happening again then,” the farm boy said, voice laced with sarcasm that had her grinning as he managed to pull out the tools and awkwardly pass them off to her. It took a few tries, but as soon as she was out, she raced over to the controls, doing her best to cancel out the self destruct sequence.

“She tried to lock it in,” she cursed, using her own data spike to try and slice through the grid for the right command. On the screen, she could see the countdown appear at 10.

“Uh, Captain?” Corso asked nervously.

“Almost there,” she muttered, fingers flying over the keys as the countdown ticked to 7, then 6, then 5.

At 3, she found the right code, and she had it entered at 1, halting the sequence just before it could tick to 0. “Cutting it close,” he noted as she walked over, unlocking his cuffs.

“I work best when timed,” she lied as if she wasn’t panicking herself. Corso raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing her. “We better get to Captain Jerlo and tell him about Angotra… Ango… tell him about the Chiss.”

* * *

They were the last ones to get to the boat, Jerlo pacing the dock anxiously. “There you are! Where’s your third member, the Chiss?”

Tarsmarn shared a look with Corso. “About that,” she began. “She wasn’t a volunteer. She was an imperial agent. When we got to the auxiliary bridge, she knocked us out and attempted to set off the self destruct sequence. We stopped it, but she got away.”

“Blast it, Command is going to have a fit about this!” The man cursed. “You better go see medical once we get back to the island. The agent - she liked using poison. We’ll talk about rewards once everyone is all taken care of.” With a nod, the two went and sat down against the cabin wall, both staring up at the darkening sky.

Captain Tarsmarn Jedlia wasn't normally one to stargaze, but tonight, as she gazed up at the sky, she couldn’t help but wish she would never meet Angora ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think, or which class should be next! I have at least one of every class/subclass, so don't be shy in asking!


End file.
